Confusion Led to Love EriKar
by Hachilen
Summary: (Rated T for swears, suggestive hints, minor abuse and hey it's yaoi. HUMANSTUCK/4CHORDS AU!) An ordinary blogger with a royal background decides he doesn't want everything in the world, and moves out to find himself. Will he fall in love with someone more amazing then he imagined? Or follow his high school crush to the end?
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N: Why am I even posting old fics wow. I fell EriKar needs more shippers.)_

It was a normal day for a man named Eridan Ampora. Blogging, traveling and taking pictures of the scenery.. And more blogging. Even with all this to

do everyday, he always found time to head to the cafe around the block to take a break and attend to his blog. However today while sitting in the

cafe, enjoying a cup of coffee things weren't as normal.

Four new faces entered the cafe, well, not really new faces. Eridan knew all of them but wasn't friends with any of them. The first one to walk in was

Feferi. Ah what a sight, beautiful smile and stunning in every way. She and Eridan were friends and remained that way even after high school. He had

gone to collage and since then he sometimes asked her to be a model for his photos. Though he would never admit it, he was seriously in love with

her. The next person he saw walk in was Sollux, oh how he hated that guy. Sol would do anything to make it look like Eridan was an idiot in front of

anyone he tried to be friends with, though they hadn't talked at all since high school and Eridan figured he probably matured by now. The next

person to walk in, was Terezi. He didn't know too much about her, except for the fact that she was blind but could still easily kick someones ass if

needed. This disability didn't slow her down at all and Eridan knew it well, the only other thing he could think of was her obsession with the color red.

The last one however, was a new face.

"See! A friend brought me here once, it's a really nice little cafe!~" Feferi chirped and turned to her friends. Eridan keeps quiet and hides his head,

trying to avoid attention from her, not really wanting to face the group right now. Luckily none of them noticed.

"Alright fef we'll try it out, betht hope your right." Sollux snickers, Eridan rolls his eyes but finds himself unable to look away from the boy in the grey

sweatshirt, angry expression and sleepless eyes.

"Sounds tasty~!" Terezi licked her lips then leaned on the boy, who glared. "Karkles! Read it for meeee!" She giggled, holding her walking stick close.

"Fuck fine.." The boy mumbled.

A bit later the four of them were sitting at a big table, talking about a bunch of stuff that Eridan couldn't really give himself the desire to listen to. He

tried to focus on his blog but kept glancing at the boy. He wanted so badly to know the boys name at least, he was pretty certain it wasn't 'Karkles'.

Suddenly both gazes meet, the two boys were looking strait into each others eyes. Even though it only lasted a second, the moment seemed like an

eternity to Eridan. The boy looked away again quickly, taking a sip of his drink. Feferi noticed and glanced at Eridan. "Oh! Eridann, over here!" She

waved. He glanced up from his screen and smiled a bit. She hurried over, leaving the others to just stare awkwardly. "I didn't know you where here,

why didn't you say anything?" She pouts. Shit why is she so cute.

"Oh wwell uh.. Just busy wwith wwork and all.. I didn't really notice.." He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hmph well take a break and come join us!" She shut his laptop, picking it up and walking back over to her table.

"F-fef..!" He followed. She was always concerned about the lack of friends Eridan had, she would do anything to get him to be more social. Though so

far every attempt failed, it all really started with him trying to befriend Sollux..

"Damn it Fef, I am fine wwith having no friends! I am use to it."

"I don't care! Nothing good comes out of not having any!" She pouted and fluffed out her skirt. "Besides, it'll be worth it in the end, just be really

friendly!"

"..I don't think I can pull that off.." Eridan mumbled.

"Pleaseeeee? Just try!"

"There is a reason I don't havve any friends, Fef.."

"Because your not trying thats why!" Feferi smiled and turned, calling one of her friends over. Eridan didn't really know the kid, just got bad vibes

from seeing him. "Here see? This is Sollux, I think you guys can make really good friends!" She smiled wide.

"Fef thtop trying to get me more friendth, i'm perfectly fine with the oneth I have." Sollux crossed his arms.

"Awww but you were okay with it yesterday!" She whined.

'It's just because it's me.' Eridan thought to himself, he already knew it was the truth.

Sollux bit his lip, and one of his close friends called Fef over to distract her. "Look." Sollux glanced at Eridan. "I know you like her, but don't let it get to

your head, thhe doethen't like you that way and you'll only creep her out."

Eridan glared at Sollux. "Wwhy should I listen to anything you havve to say?"

"Becauthe I know."

He froze at the strength in the kids voice. Eridan was much taller then Sollux, maybe not super strong but he also had more muscle then the boy. It

made little sense why he was so comfortable speaking out against Eridan. Feferi was talking to Aradia, one of Sollux's close friends, about some kind

of clothing of some sort that was 'fashionable' this time of year. "Look, you havve no right-"

"You don't either."

"..." This of course, was only the start of them becoming enemies.

Feferi sat down again and patted the empty chair next to her. Eridan sighed and sat down, taking back his laptop again. Terezi was all for it,

introducing herself freely. The boy from before however, kept quiet.

"Nice to see you thtill alive and kickin'." Sollux chuckled.

"Nice to knoww your still the same." Eridan mumbled. He was glad to get away from him after graduation, he hated those four years spent with

that... Kid.

"Aw come on dude i'm not the thame ath before."

"Sure."

"Pfft! Don't worry guyth heth not alwayth thuch a downer." They all laughed, and continued talking about things Eridan really didn't care about. He

wanted to focus on what to say so he could leave. As he was sort of spacing out, he noticed that the boy who hadn't said anything yet was looking

strait at him.

'Hes looking at me again.. Gah just ignore it.' Eridan thought to himself, except the boy didn't look away this time. He continued to stare, until it was

driving him insane. Suddenly Eridan stood, making the four go silent. "..I havve things to do, breaks over. I'll talk to you some other time Fef."

Feferi frowned then hugged him tight. "Okay fine! Just don't forget about me alright?" She smiled and pat his head. Eridan couldn't help but to blush,

sometimes he wished she wasn't so damn adorable. He smiled and waved to the group, then leaving. 'That wasn't so bad.' He actually felt pretty

good, for the first time of him hanging out with some friends even though he didn't know them well.

Suddenly Eridan felt someone grab his arm.

"S-shit!" He flinched and turned, but calmed himself after seeing it was the boy from before, who's name he didn't know. "O-oh. Hello.." He watched

the boy let go.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He stared up at him.

"No no its fine! I'm.. Eridan, by the wway."

"Karkat. Nice to meet you."

**(Woooo more from my DA. NOTE: These are like 2 years old or something I dunno. I was a bad writer a year ago, I can't say I am good now but I am not as bad as I was. TA-TA~)**


	2. Chapter 2

_(A/N: I should probably just list my DA. I have more on their.. This will be the last OLD fanfic I will post. New ones coming soon. My Deviantart is: Hachilen so go look at my shizz :3)_

-

"So.. Wwhat is it you wwanted?" Eridan finally asked, after they stood there, staring at each other for a while.

The smaller boy looked away a bit and rubbed the back of his head. "Your the only one who wasn't fucking obnoxious." He grumbled. "So I just

wanted to say hi or some shit.. Like it or not it's done." He crossed his arms, blushing faintly. "So that's it I'm leaving now." He quickly shoved a piece

of paper into Eridan's hands, than hurried back to the cafe where his friends were.

The taller boy watched until he was out of sight, than looked at what was in his hands. He unfolded the torn paper and saw that it was a number,

not just any number, Karkat's cell number. He made an excited noise but quickly stopped himself, than looking around to see if anyone heard. Luckily

no one did. Along with the number there was a small, nicely handwritten note. 'Okay look I am only doing this shit because Terezi said I needed more

friends or some fucking nonsense like that, I would prefer if you just threw this aside and forgot it but if not.. Just text me sometime or something so I

can have your number to.. Don't need that chalk licking idiot on my case.'

He smiled after reading it, and put the paper into his pocket and headed home. Karkat had put a little heart after his writing, which Eridan found

adorable.

-  
It had been about Nine the last time Eridan looked at the clock, he sat at his desk and finished putting his recent pictures on his laptop. Ever since he

had got home there was only one person on his mind, this time, it wasn't Feferi. He glanced at the paper on his desk and thought about texting the

boy he met earlier, though, he was most likely busy or asleep. Eridan didn't want to interrupt anything.

Karkat however, was not busy, nor asleep. He was sitting up in his bed, music blasting in his ears so he didn't have to hear what his dad was doing

in the next room. He wasn't complaining at all however.. He was rather thankful for his dad actually being there. Karkat's father was gone for weeks

sometimes, only to come back and pick a few things up. He didn't care too much when his dad didn't come home. Karkat had a curfew every night, his

dad cared when he was late or didn't tell him where he was. At least he was trying to play a parent role, sometimes. He made sure there was always

food for Karkat to eat, even if they were just some one dollar microwave meals or leftovers from the nights he was home. Karkat was very thankful.

Even if there was another side to his dad, very many things most people would call the police for, or some shitty child protective services. There were

plenty of times he had to pretend he wasn't his fathers son, just to protect them both.

"Come onnn..." He groaned a bit, staring at his phones screen, that was dark from no messages. He tossed his phone to the other side of the bed

and got up, deciding to take a shower instead of waiting like sad puppy wanting to be pet. It was almost to good to be true that the guy he met

earlier wasn't interested.

Eridan sat back in his chair, a text all typed out and ready to be sent. His hands shook, almost afraid of what sort of response he would get back. He

closed his eyes and hit send, then putting his phone back on his desk, not caring if it sent or not.

"Shush wwho cares if he doesn't respond.." He took a deep breath and took off his glasses to rub his eyes, saying hello shouldn't of brought him so

much stress. He was almost relieved to not get a response, maybe he was asleep or busy like he had thought. Easy enough, he didn't have to worry

about what the boy might of said-

His phones screen suddenly lit up, and he froze. "He actually responded..?" He mumbled to himself, something he was way to use to since he lived

alone. He slowly reached for the phone, then letting out a sigh of relief to see it was only Feferi.

"Hey Eridan! Your taking a day off to hang out with me tomorrow! I had a sudden desire to go to the beach... I'm inviting Karkat too, since you guys

seemed to have this silent friendship, weirdos! Hehe. Respond ASAP silly~!"

That was just like her, making plans without consent from Eridan first. He could never say no to her anyways, maybe because he was so madly in love

with her. He sighed happily and responded.

"Sure I'll go, promise me you aren't forcing that poor kid to come along?"

She replied almost instantly. She was a very fast texter. "Of course not! I asked him and he said it sounded fun! He doesn't know I invited you

though }8]"

He sighed and figured he would tell Karkat in the morning when he was awake. "Alright fair enough, see you then Fef."

"Sleep well!~"

He smiled and put his phone down again. He noticed it had been a good half hour since he sent the text to Karkat, and between talking to Feferi and

getting no response from him, his nerves were calmed. Eridan got up and stretched, only to see his screen light up again. With one new message.

Karkat had got out of the shower and was mentally hitting himself for not waiting a little longer, not even two minutes after walking away from his

phone is when he got the text and he figured Eridan thought he was ignoring him. He put aside his social anxiety and texted him back.

"SORRY WAS IN THE SHOWER, I'LL SAVE YOUR NUMBER NOW. THANKS."

Eridan was now looking at this message, taking a few minutes to try to figure out why he typed in caps. He didn't seem like he was angry from what

he had said.

"Your wwelcome?" He responded, not really getting it.

"FUCK I FORGOT TO TELL YOU, CAPS BUTTON IS BROKEN ON MY PHONE SO I'M NOT FUCKING ANGRY OR ANY SHIT LIKE THAT." Karkat facepalmed, mess

up one on a new friendship.

"Oh I see. That is fine, your going to the beach wwith Fef tomorrow right?"

Oh nononono. He knew? "YEAH WHAT OF IT?"

"She invvited me as wwell. Are you alright wwith that? I don't havve to come along." Eridan nervously laid down in his bed, waiting for the response

to come.

Karkat hesitated a bit, but wrote a reply. "WHY WOULD I CARE ITS JUST THE FUCKING BEACH, NOT LIKE WERE GOING ON A DATE OR SOME SHITTY

THING LIKE THAT."

"Sounds good then, see you tomorrow." Eridan put his phone on his small side table by his bed and rubbed his head, something wasn't right. He had

only just met this boy and he already liked him, almost as much as Feferi. No no no, he wasn't gay. He loves Feferi and has since high school. He

groaned a bit and pulled his blanket over him. He needed sleep, he was exhausted and confused. That was the thought he kept in his head.

Karkat didn't bother sending a good night text. He almost felt like he was in a dream, like the shitty rocoms he watched when he got bored. Except

without the happy ending. He loved those movies, and romance novels which he hid under his bed. He's read so many of them he knew more than

someone who had romantic experience, which he was okay with. Until now.. He was in love, and there was nothing he could do about it. The most he

could do was try not to screw things up tomorrow at the beach.

That was it.

-

The next morning was stressful for both Karkat and Eridan. Karkat, who was shaking with nerves, and Eridan who was just use to sleeping in and not

getting up early.

Karkat didn't sleep much like normal, and struggled to get dressed without looking back at his bed with utter lust. Oh how he would love to just go

snuggle back into it. He avoided the thought and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. It almost felt like a dream to be able to hang out with the

guy he met, who he had fallen in love with even though Feferi was going to be there as well. She had caught him after he had snuck out to give

Eridan his number, and he had to admit (Luckily not in front of everyone else) that he liked Eridan a bit, but he was a terrible liar and Feferi got the

hint. That was the only reason she had planned this whole thing, what had seemed like an innocent trip to the beach was now going to turn into a

total nightmare for Karkat.

He reluctantly went downstairs and made some eggs and toast, making sure to leave a bit for his dad and his.. 'guest'. As well as a note for where

he was and what he was doing, even though his dad could always text him Karkat preferred to leave a note so he wouldn't freak out.

Eridan was almost too excited for the day, getting to spend it with Fef (which he always loved) and his newly made friend. He didn't mind the slight

drowsiness he had from getting up early, he only went to his laptop to check on his blog to see nothing really important happened. Instead of getting

on with his average day, he went to make some coffee and eat a bit of the leftovers from the night before. He wasn't a big breakfast person and

normally skipped it but today was special. He quietly hummed to himself and packed up his supplies for the day. He was all ready to get going, but

realized he still had a good hour to spare before he needed to leave. "Dammit look at the clock before you get up.." He mumbled to himself, but

shrugged it off and went to watch some TV to pass the time.

Karkat kept telling himself he was going to go through with today, however his head had another idea to tell them both he got sick or something

stupid to avoid going. He decided against it and finished his breakfast and headed outside. It was way to early to meet up, but he needed some

fresh air and a good morning walk. Karkat pulled out his phone and went to send a text to Eridan, but feeling really lazy got the better of him, so he

called instead.

The phone didn't even ring twice before the blogger answered.

"Hello Kar!" Eridan was smiling, and Karkat could tell without even seeing his face.

"Uh hi? Look I'm fucking bored and really just don't feel like waiting at home, so meet me at the cafe.. I don't really care if you come or not- … Hello?

HELLO?" Karkat growled and pulled the phone away from his ear, did that little shit hang up on him? He calmed himself and put his phone away. He

didn't care. He wouldn't let it show, he was to good at hiding his pain.

Karkat walked into the cafe only to find Eridan already there, and flipping through photos on his camera. He froze a minute, this was his last chance

to change his mind, go home, and pretend he was ill. Instead he found himself walking over to Eridan.

"Oh hello Kar~" He smiled like a goofball. "This place is really close to wwhere I live, that's how I beat you here."

"Whatever." Karkat sat next to him, since there weren't chairs on the other side, and to be honest he really didn't mind being so close.

"Do you live far from here?" He asked, glancing at the boy who was slumped down next to him, arms crossed.

"Yeah a bit. But I wanted a long walk. Got a ride last time I was here.." He mumbled, yawning softly after. Tiredness was really starting to get to him.

"Oh I could of gavve you a ride you know." Eridan smiled slightly, he couldn't help it from how cute Karkat looked when he was tired.

"Nah. Don't want you to know where I live thanks." Karkat sighed, if he knew, if any of his friends knew where he lived he would lose them all. He

didn't enjoy talking about his home life at all, even after being asked a million times. Most of it was made up, if he decided to speak about it. His

house was small, made up of about four rooms, two being bedrooms, one bathroom and the kitchen and living room were combined. It was also

always a mess, a few torn walls and carpet. It wasn't exactly something to brag about.

"Aww come on, I wwould most likely forget after anywway.." Eridan pouted, waking Karkat of his inner thoughts.

"It isn't that. I just like walking." He lied, hoping the other would buy it, but just like everyone else Eridan saw through it like a piece of glass.

"I don't think you do.." He frowned. "I wwon't bother you much though, not like I told you wwhere I livved or anything~" He smiled again, going back

to flipping through pictures on his camera.

"..." Karkat got lost in his thoughts again, why wasn't he being pushy like everyone else? He knew he liked this guy for a reason and he was sure

he was going to find out soon.

"Hey Kar?" Karkat looked up to see Eridan looking at him, concerned. "Your a little spacey.."

"Sorry. I'm always like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"..."

"..."

"Okay sure I get it. I still havve a lot to learn about you~" He chuckled a bit, he so wasn't use to talking to people, and now trying to make friends?

Seems like a joke.

"Weirdo." Karkat huffed, unable to hold back a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Am I screwing up already? Dammit..!" Eridan cursed, his hands squeezing into fists in his lap. "I sorta havve a confession.. I don't exactly havve

many friends.. The ones I do havve sorta forced themselves on me so.. I don't exactly knoww howw to-"

"Don't worry about it."

"W-wwha?"

"I said don't worry about it. There's a reason I gave you my number, you know."

"Oh.. I see.." Eridan sighed, relieved a bit. He had a lot of learning to do when it came to friendship.

"We should head to the beach now, Feferi will most likely be there soon."

"Ah. Right."

The two headed out, and headed for the beach. Karkat barely holding back the desire to hold his hand, it was for the best..

"Haha yeah and then she was all 'where?! Where!?' and Dave was totally freaked out!" Feferi giggled, Eridan and Karkat laughing along.

"Wwhat did she do Fef?" He asked, still chuckling after their giggle fit.

"She licked his cheek and he totally lost his cool and was blushing and everything! Hehe it was so funny, you guys should have been there! Though

isn't it so great that they are dating now because of it?~"

"Yeah I am really happy for her." Karkat smiled, he hadn't laughed so much in years. It felt like a dream for the three to be sitting there, watching the

sunset at the beach. He played with the sand under his hands and made another mental note of how thankful he was for going.

"Hey Kar this is the first I have seen you smile, are you having fun?~" Eridan smiled at him.

Karkat felt his face get hot and he looked away again, forcing himself back to his normal bored expression. "I guess today was /okay/." He mumbled,

not going to admit how much fun he really had.

"Oh! Shoot time for me to go boys, i'll see you later! Gotta go meet with Jade before I go home, see you!" Feferi ran off and both of them

waved."Eridan send me those pictures when you get the chance!" She called before disappearing in the distance.

"Pictures?" Karkat glanced at the other, who was in a dreamy state still.

"Huh? Oh. You didn't notice I wwas taking them? I could send you some copies as wwell if you'd like." He smiled.

"Oh. That would be cool I guess." He looked down at his hands again, playing with the sand between them. "..You really like her huh?"

Eridan instantly blushed deep red. "L-like her? Oh uh.. Yeah I guess. I do." He stared off into the distance. "Every since I met her really.." He sighed

happily. "Just a stupid crush though.. She would never like me that way."

Ouch. Hearing it almost pissed Karkat off, to the point where he couldn't help bottling it up. "..Fucking great. Just go for it, take the chance you'll never

even fucking know who really gets hurt." He stood, fighting tears that were starting to form in his eyes. "Do it. Tell her, I'm going home."

Eridan watched him, a bit confused. "Oh uh.. Alright then.. You wwant a ride?"

"No." He started to walk home, not caring that it would take a while if he walked, not caring that his dad would act like the worried parent for him

being home late, not caring about anything.

Eridan stared down at the sand, trying to figure out what had happened. It had sounded like Karkat was telling him to go for it, to tell Fef how he felt,

but in another way it almost sounded like he was upset about it. He shrugged it off and headed home, trying not to think of it too much. He decided

Karkat was right, he would never know unless he tried. He promised himself. "Tomorrow I will tell Fef I love her."

**(BOOOOOM. Nextttttt.)**


	3. Chapter 3

_(A/N: I dunno this one doesn't seem as long as the others. So. Yeah. This is the last one I had, might continue, depends on the sort of attention it gets I am unsure right now.)_

Karkat tiredly walked in his house to see his dad wasn't home, thankful, he plopped on the couch and sighed loudly. He hated everything and

everyone at this moment, and just wanted to give up. He wasn't stupid, he already knew Feferi liked Eridan that way. And lets face it, they were a

match made in heaven. Karkat didn't want to believe it, but there was no fighting the truth in that.

"Fuck it I don't need him, it was just a stupid fucking school girl crush.." He mumbled to himself and went strait to bed, he didn't feel like eating, or

showering, or even changing into his pj's. He just laid down in his bed and forced sleep.

What was this feeling he was having? Just moments ago Eridan was positive he was going to tell Feferi but couldn't help but think about how the

younger boy he was with reacted. He thought about how the other blushed when they talked at the cafe, and when their eyes first met.

"No, i'm going along wwith this. Your not gay.." Eridan continuously told himself, even though part of him knew it wasn't true. He had just met the boy

with the almost pained expression on his face, and there was no way he would like someone like Eridan that way.. Right? Eridan sighed and rubbed

his eyes, he was tired and staying up to think about it wasn't going to help him much.

Early the next morning, he made sure to make copies of the photos he took for Feferi, and sent Karkat a text.

"Hey I made an extra copy of the photos for you, did you wwant them?" He put his phone down and hurried to get dressed so he could meet Fef, this

was his only chance he could tell her.

He finished packing up a few minutes later and glanced at his phone to see he hadn't gotten a response from Karkat. He shrugged it off and decided

to keep the spare pictures on his desk in case he were to meet up with him later. Eridan quickly left and turned to corner to go to the cafe, which

Feferi was already waiting at.

"Ah hey! Do you have them all?" She called before he even walked over to the table.

"Of course, I wwouldn't let you down Fef." He smiled and sat across from her, giving her the pictures. She looked through them excitedly and giggled

at a few of the cuter ones.

"Gosh Eridan! You can make even the most unattractive person look beautiful! Hehe I love them, did Karkat see them yet?" She looked up at him

smiling.

"Nah, I sent him a text but he didn't respond. He might still be asleep or something." He shrugged.

"Still asleep? It's almost lunch time! And Karkat never sleeps in, he goes for walks in the morning most of the time." She frowned. "Did something

happen when I left?"

Eridan flinched slightly and rubbed his head nervously. "U-uh.. Not really.."

"Eridan..." She pouted.. Damn why was she so cute.

"Fine fine.. I Have to tell you something else first.." He blushed deeper.

"I already know Eridan."

"W-wwhat?"

"You love me, right? I can read you face like a book!" She smiled.

"..Y-yes.." He managed to quietly say.

"I really like you too." She made him look up. "But we can't."

"W-wwhat? Wwhy?" He tried not to stutter, everything was working out so far what was the problem now?

"There's someone else that would be better for you~"

"N-no no I only like you Fef I haven't thought about anyone else!" He regretted saying it, since he sounded like a child who wasn't getting what they

wanted.

"Eridan shush!" She frowned again. "It isn't that. There is someone else who likes you a whole lot.. I believe you would love them more than a silly

high school crush."

"B-but-"

"Shush!" Eridan whimpered but kept quiet. "Look, this person is a close friend of mine and I would never hurt them by dating who they like.."

"Fef..?"

"Yes Eridan?"

"Wwho is it?"

"I can't tell you silly.."

"No fair!" He whined, not caring to much about how childish he was acting.

"It is fair! If you'd pay attention it would be easy to figure out.. But now that it's out, what happened after I left?" Feferi asked, and Eridan let out a

long sigh before explaining what he told Karkat, and how the other reacted to it. As he explained he started to realize what an idiot he was, he had

just told the person who loved him that he liked another girl. Before he finished, his face was in his hands.

"Dammit! I'm such an idiot Fef I just screwed everythin up!"

"Not if you fix it."

Eridan slowly looked up. "H-howw?"

"That's up to you, when the moment comes i'm sure you'll know what to do." She smiled and hugged her friend tight. "I believe in you, so go for it."

She walked out, leaving Eridan to think about what to do next. He sat still for an hour or so, until the cafe got quite busy because of lunch time which

broke his concentration. He started to walk back home but pulled out his phone, still no text back.

He created a new message. "Kar? I need to talk to you, it's really important. Please respond to me?" He sent it then waited, waited and waited. No

reply still. He decided to walk in the opposite direction of his own house, he had no idea where Karkat lived or what he was going to say if he

managed to find him. He was just desperate to see his face.

He must have been walking for hours on end, searching for a house that had the name 'Vantas' On the mailbox, but had no luck. He was about to

give up, and turn around to go home but really looked closely at what looked like an abandoned playground near a few of the houses. It wasn't

pretty, most was torn or broken and no kids were there playing or chasing each other. The color of the bars were faded and dulled out almost like a

black and white movie. Eridan had no idea why he couldn't stop looking at it, until he noticed a familiar body shape sitting on one of the benches.

Before he even had a chance to change his mind he was dashing over to the person and immediately sat next to him so he wouldn't accidentally

scare the other with the huge hug he wanted to give him.

"H-hello Kar.." He said quietly.

Karkat was surprised at first but kept his cool and took off his headphones that were blocking out all the sound. "..What are you doing here.." He

stopped the music and scooted away a bit, since the other was a little to close for comfort.

"You.. didn't respond to me." He looked at the other, trying his best to avoid hugging him.

"Respond to what..?" He pulled out his phone to see a few new messages. "..Oh." He groaned a bit and put his phone back in his pocket. "I don't

really want to talk right now.." Karkat reached for his headphones to put them back on, but was interrupted by a sudden bear hug, and a kiss. On the

lips.  
His face flushed and he wanted to cry, not because he was angry, sad, or happy. Karkat didn't know what he was feeling, until he realized the kiss

was over and Eridan was staring at him, concerned.

"Kar..? Wwas that okay? D-did I screw it up? Ah dammit..!"

The smaller boy calmed himself a bit and hugged the other tightly. Eridan went to protest about how he screwed up, but was shushed. The two of

them sat on that one bench, holding each other close for a good while, until Karkat shivered.

"Are you cold..?"

"..A little." Karkat managed to say after the long silence.

"It's getting late Kar, can I wwalk you home?" Eridan smiled.

"No."

"B-but Kar if we're dating and now I wwant to be able to see you all the time!"

"Forget it, we'll just meet up some place."

"Kar.." Eridan frowned and started to think about why Karkat wouldn't tell him, not like it was anything new according to Fef, he never showed where

he lived to any of his friends. But now they were dating and it didn't make sense to him why he wouldn't tell the other. "Hmm.."

"Don't think about it dipshit."

"No I wwasn't, honest!" He smiled again, which worried Karkat a lot. What the fuck was he going to say this time?

"Your coming over my house for the night~"

Karkat pondered about it a moment, why would he even consider it? Though, his 18th birthday was in a week, so he could technically leave home

then. He was a bit torn on whether to accept it and go along or call him a fuckass and go his own way, but he found himself following the other to his

house anyways.

Suddenly Eridan stopped. "It's a long wwalk Kar, and you already look tired. Wwant me to carry you?" He offered, normally Karkat would complain

and refuse an offer like that saying it was the stupidest thing ever, but he crawled on the others back and quickly felt better. "Kar i'm sorry about

everything I wwas an idiot-"

"Shut the fuck up about it, I don't care." He mumbled, starting to fall asleep while he was nuzzled close. They walked quite a while till they reached

Eridan's house, carrying Karkat wasn't a big deal for him at all since he weighed no more than his camera equipment. He got inside and softly placed

his lover on the bed and brushed his cheek.

"Sleep well.." Eridan whispered, but the smaller boy was already fast asleep.

It was the middle of the night when Karkat had awoke, sweating and scared to death. It wasn't true he remembered, only a nightmare. He glanced

at the other who slept peacefully next to him and calmed down. He had been asleep when they arrived at Eridan's house so it only took a few

moments to realize where he was. The bedroom was rather large and clean like any normal modern home. The walls didn't have any scrapes or torn

parts, and the only slight mess Karkat could spot in the darkness was a few papers tossed together on his desk. Which was nothing compared to

what he was use to.

Karkat was busy admiring the room when the thought hit him. Was Eridan rich? 'Oh fuck..' He thought a bit his lip. Eridan would think he was trying to

use him or something, especially if he knew where Karkat lived. Now he would really never tell him, and he would have to put more effort into wearing

nice clothes too... Nah. Karkat always put comfort ahead of how he looked, so he passed that thought away and glanced at Eridan again. The taller

boy seemed like a different person without his glasses on, and the calm face while he slept. He almost didn't want to disturb it... Almost.

"..Eridan?" He called softly, and poked the others cheek. No response, only a slight twitch of his nose. "...Hmph." Karkat blushed softly and kissed the

other, only because he figured Eridan was a deep sleeper. Whoops.

Karkat squeaked in surprise when a pair of arms wrapped around him, and the lips beneath him were kissing him back. "Hey Kar it's not nice to

wwake someone like that.."

"S-shut up idiot! I thought you were a deep sleeper or some shit.." He blushed hard, relieved it was so dark in the room.

"Can't sleep?" Eridan ignored his comment, and was more concerned why his lover wasn't still asleep.

"No it's nothing forget it." He mumbled.

The blogger sighed and held the smaller, more frail boy close. "Your too good at hiding you pain Kar.."

"Thanks."

"It isn't a good quality.." Eridan frowned. He wanted more than anything for Karkat to be more open with him, but it seemed the boy had a different

idea. To not tell Eridan anything about himself at all. As if he was just keeping everything in and refusing to tell even the closest of friends. "Wwhy

won't you tell me anythin? I'll tell you anything you wwant to know.."

"I have my reasons.." Karkat mumbled, the other was about to protest but he silenced him with a kiss. Even Karkat knew he couldn't hide everything

forever, but that was why he never really got close enough to get to that 'forever' point.

"Karrrrrr..." Eridan whined when the other pulled away. "I wwanna know more about you.."

"You probably don't.."

"But I do! Anything is a good start.."

"I'll pass." Karkat laid down on the bed again, and turned the other way. "I'm going back to bed."

Eridan didn't buy it. "No your going to wwait until I fall asleep again so you can stay up staring at the wall wwith nothing to do!"

Dammit, Karkat was such a bad liar. "Fine! I'm not fucking asking you to stay awake and cuddle me or hold my fucking hand 'till I fall asleep, if you

stay awake that's your own problem.." He pouted, but didn't dare look back at the other. He didn't exactly want to see his reaction.

"Dammit Kar stop bein' so cute your driving me nuts." Eridan put his arms around the other and snuggled into his neck.

"Your own fucking fault for thinking that.." He huffed.

"I wwouldn't care if you lived in a trash can or something wworse, i'll accept anything Kar~"

"Your fucking rich so you wouldn't understand."

"I understand more than you think." Eridan started to pet Karkat's head softly, causing the smaller boy to purr. He smiled and continued. "My parents

were rich, you know. I only inherited their money. I'm not a rich snob or anythin."

Really? He did wonder why the other didn't act like a rich snob, he figured it was manners he had learned by force. Or he had realized he wouldn't

make any friends that way.

When Karkat didn't respond, Eridan continued. "I wwas offered a mansion with servants, protection, as well as tea breaks and such. To be treated

like royalty even though I wasn't. But wwho really wants that..?"

"Only more than half of the world.." Karkat mumbled, being pet and the sound of Eridan's voice was starting to make him sleepy.

"Let 'em have it then. I never wanted any of that Kar, I wanted to live a normal life and have the freedom of making my own choices." He yawned

tiredly, but continued to pet the other. "I could of easily bought my own mansion. Not that I wanted to walk an hour just to get to the kitchen or

somethin." He chuckled, and Karkat smiled, starting to close his eyes while listening to Eridan's voice. This, he thought, was going to be the start to

an amazing relationship.


End file.
